2007: DenLiner Crash!
is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Den-O tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of Yuto Sakurai and the main five Imagin, portrayed and voiced by Yuichi Nakamura, Toshihiko Seki, Kōji Yusa, Masaki Terasoma, Kenichi Suzumura, and Hōchū Ōtsuka, respectively. It also features the debut of GrandZi-O. It also features the return of Another Den-O since its appearance in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. Synopsis The train that travels through time, the DenLiner, suddenly makes an emergency stop! The Imagin that reside within all exit the train too! They have come to 9 5 Do to have Junichiro fix their broken DenLiner. "But, I just fix hope appliances..." he replies. Furthermore, Ora has created Another Den-O after finding a suitable target: a man who is jealous of his sister's lover... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Den-O: After the events of ''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: Yuichi Nakamura (中村 優一 Nakamura Yuuichi) *Momotaros (モモタロス Momotarosu, Voice): Toshihiko Seki (関 俊彦 Seki Toshihiko) *Urataros (ウラタロス Uratarosu, Voice): Kōji Yusa (遊佐 浩二 Yusa Kōji) *Kintaros (キンタロス Kintarosu, Voice): Masaki Terasoma (てらそま まさき Terasoma Masaki) *Ryutaros (リュウタロス Ryūtarosu, Voice): Kenichi Suzumura (鈴村 健一 Suzumura Ken'ichi) *Deneb (デネブ Denebu, Voice): Hōchū Ōtsuka (大塚 芳忠 Ōtsuka Hōchū) *Mole Imagin: Daisuke Kirii (桐井 大介 Kirii Daisuke) *New Mole Imagin: Daisuke Kirii (桐井 大介 Kirii Daisuke) *Another Den-O: TBA Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-OTrinity, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-OTrinity, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***''to be determined'' Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***''to be determined'' Other Form Changes *Den-O - Sword Form *Zeronos - Altair Form, Vega Form Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *As with the most recent tribute arcs, Takeru Satoh does not return as Ryotaro Nogami, though he previously had made an appearance in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. *This episode marks Yuichi Nakamura’s second appearance in a tribute arc, though he is reprising an entirely different character. **This makes Nakamura the first and so far only actor returned to portray two different characters from two different installments in Zi-O, not counting Takamasa Suga portraying both Shinji Kido and Dark Shinji since they both essentially the "same" person hailing from the same season. ***This case is quite similar to Kenji Ohba in , who reprised his previous roles as , , and . Although, Yuichi is the first to reprise different role in series, not movie. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2007：デンライナー・クラッシュ！ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2007：デンライナー・クラッシュ！ References Category:Crossovers Category:New Form Episode